There are a number of fixing devices of the type or kind identified above which are known in the prior art. See, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,055,972, 4,145,075, 4,371,173 and 4,513,172, and in French patent specification 2517132 A1.
Ideally, a fixing device of the subject type should be capable of performing substantially all of the following tasks to a generally satisfactory degree:
securely anchor the filamentary product in such a manner that where the product is flexible and has a core suceptable to damage no damage is sustained. PA1 provide a seal around the circumference of the filamentary product capable of withstanding a significant pressure differential. PA1 anchor and seal around a range of different cross-sectional shapes and sizes of filamentary products. PA1 where the filamentary product is flexible, provide a kink protector to prevent damage to the product. PA1 the body has a central bore extending through its entire length, and a screw threaded end portion; PA1 the annular cap includes an urging means and is threadably mountable on the screw threaded end portion of the body; PA1 the clamping ring includes an annular base member upstanding from which extend a plurality of spaced apart gripping fingers; and PA1 the sealing sleeve is adapted to be slidably received within the annulus of gripping fingers of the clamping ring but extending beyond the tips thereof; PA1 characterised in that the clamping ring is adapted to be received within the bore of the body such that the free ends of the gripping fingers are slidably engageable with an inwardly tapered portion of the bore, and the urging means of the annular cap can act directly or indirectly on the annular base member of the clamping ring to urge the free ends of the gripping fingers into the tapered portion of the bore, the free ends of the gripping fingers being configured and arranged on such urging to press the sealing sleeve against the filamentary product, thereby anchoring it in position and sealing around it, the sealing sleeve being substantially prevented from extruding passed the gripping fingers or passed the urging means.
None of the prior art fixing devices adequately perform the above identified functions.
In this regard, fixing devices of the prior art have generally either compromised universality--the ability to anchor and seal around a range of different cross-sectional shapes and sizes of filamentary products--or sealing and anchoring performance.
Another common failing is that to achieve the required anchoring effect in many prior art fixing devices a tough plastics component is caused to bite into the filamentary product, causing high load pressure which, where the product is, for example, a sheathed electrical cable, can result in damage to the conductors. This may then produce short circuits and a risk of electrocution. This problem is exacerbated where no kink protector is provided leading out from the anchoring point and the free end of the electrical cable is subject to movement.
It is an object of the present invention to at least go some way towards overcoming the above noted difficencies of the prior art, moving closer towards the above outlined ideal.